This invention relates to safety devices for cycles in the sense of making the presence of cycles, in use, more apparent to third party observers. Cyclists run the risk of not being seen at night time or whenever the ambient lighting conditions are poor, even when standard front and rear lamps are in use. Indeed, cyclists are often not seen in good daylight conditions. One particular vulnerability for cyclists, especially in poor lighting conditions, is that from the side, the front and rear lamps are not normally visible.